


不是爱人

by yoyoyo04090223



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo04090223/pseuds/yoyoyo04090223
Summary: 现实向，天雷滚滚
Kudos: 3





	不是爱人

山下智久醒了，轻轻地翻过身。背对着他的龟梨和也被这个细微的小动作惊醒，眼皮抬了抬，实在困倦，没有动弹。山下智久环抱过来，胸膛贴着龟梨和也沁凉的背脊，嗅了嗅头发的香味，撩开发尾检查是否在颈侧留痕，然后吻了吻龟梨和也肩侧的黑痣。龟梨和也的手臂肌肉锻炼得很好，如果起床气上来，可能会毫不犹豫地对他来个肘击。  
开玩笑的，当然不会，对他肯定不会。  
山下智久笃定这点，手掌贴到龟梨和也腰际。不愿睁开眼睛的龟梨和也瑟缩了一下，腰部是他的敏感区域，刻意的撩拨让他瞬间忆起刚刚过去没有多久的夜晚，鼻息变得急促。  
出于种种考虑，尤其是对工作方面的共识，他们约定性事必须节制，偏偏都想让对方做那个破坏约定的家伙。  
想吻他的时候意识到越界了。  
再次同台收获的震耳欲聋的尖叫，背后抱过来的龟梨和也，彼此的心跳连通变得同步。龟梨和也说着“你能来我就很高兴”，笑得弯弯的眼睛带着微醺。龟梨和也亲手准备的关东煮，龟梨妈妈的年节菜，熟悉又不熟悉的龟梨宅，清晰如昨日的少年回忆。  
那时候的山下智久很黏人，他年少成名风头正盛，但常有无所依从的茫然，对泷泽秀明和生田斗真的亲近是源于对活跃年长者的仰慕，真挚的崇拜和喜欢。这个时候龟梨和也出现在他的生命里，这个粗眉毛的棒球小子明明比他小，却也成了他任性的对象，纵容着他的撒娇。想来是因为龟梨和也骨子里是个小大人，年上气质更多，受到运动员精神的熏陶，聪明清醒，努力上进，所以长辈们喜欢他。但是，在同龄人中获得关注多的人远比在长辈那里获得关注多的人更受欢迎。山下智久更倾向于和赤西仁那些人交好，赤西仁身上有吸引他的特质，不循常理的作风更对山下智久的胃口，激起了他的叛逆心。这就与龟梨和也无可避免地形成了阵营的对立，山下智久有点恼火龟梨和也的“不合群”，却又舍不得他。  
“你就没有生过我的气吗？”酒过三巡，山下智久问。  
“为什么要生气？”龟梨和也挑眉，因为酒气上涌脸色泛红，抿了抿嘴唇，很是诧异。  
他纵容了那些人对龟梨和也的轻慢，因为不甘心。  
“かめ你要看着我啊。”  
“かめ我有点嫉妒你了。”  
龟梨和也的成长有目共睹，那不是虫蜕化蝶的转变，而是雏鹰羽翼渐丰。山下智久旁观着，见证着，他也有所改变了，但还不够。这段路上，他慢了一步，龟梨和也不需要他，他需要龟梨和也。  
接下来的路山下智久踽踽独行，回过神来已经走出太远了，这个时候他遇到了同样孤零零向前的龟梨和也。  
现在是，失而复得？要确认一下。  
“P你喝醉了吧？”龟梨和也眼神闪烁，哭笑不得。几年不见这人居然染上了醉酒kiss的怪癖吗？他镇静得很，根本没有拒绝山下智久的靠近。  
“かめ，かめ，”山下智久在他耳边低语，含住他的耳垂轻吮，“我的酒量可比你好。”  
你还没有醉我怎么会醉了。  
心脏鼓动的频率又一次同步，和喘息声一道，嘈杂如战役打响。  
龟梨和也看他的眼神依旧是少年时的那样，纵容宠溺，直白的喜欢，这点山下智久心知肚明暗自庆幸。少年山下智久念叨着“好寂寞啊好寂寞啊来我家陪我”，于是龟梨和也欣然应允。他们可以长时间地共处一室不发一语做各自的事不觉得受到冷落，龟梨和也不表演一发技逗他开心就不放人走。黏人的可爱前辈和稳重的早熟后辈，他们仿佛角色错位。  
曾经他不太喜欢龟梨和也身上缠绵的女香，现在却被这个味道裹挟，步步紧逼。龟梨和也好像不反感同性亲昵这种事，山下智久思维混乱，也许龟梨如传闻那样有过同性的经验，但是这跟他印象里的龟梨和也产生严重违和。  
完全不同于女性的身材，柔软纤细但更有力量感，腰部深陷的背沟和圆润的腰窝在他掌心之下轻轻地发颤，不知道是激动还是恐慌。  
彻底越界。  
没有比现在更过分的事了，山下智久开始担心这会一举耗光龟梨和也对他的耐心和喜欢。他们的性取向都是异性，却和同性还是友人进行了荒唐的性交，中途明明有很多次可以叫停的机会，谁也没有开口。  
你也察觉到我需要你了吗？  
中丸雄一说着一些无关紧要的场面话，大意是希望充电结束回归团体，类似的语气和措辞已经用了不止一次。龟梨和也无动于衷地听完，主持人问及他的回应，龟梨和也认真地对着镜头：“我的想法就是配合中丸桑……这点，P从客观的角度来看很清楚的，对吧。”他们对视了一眼，山下智久接话，点头附和：“是的，かめ等着中丸桑的决定呢。”STAFF们哄笑，对两人的默契大加赞赏。  
“能和P一起工作真的很开心啊。”  
对龟梨和也来说工作就是工作，是信任和责任，工作伙伴如何根本不能动摇他对工作的态度。但说这话的龟梨和也在他面前放松惬意，是没有铠甲加身的邻居かずや，像摇摇尾巴展露笑颜的可爱宠物犬，乖巧听话可触碰。山下智久有些得意，但也是意料之中的事，我和别人不一样，我既是他的朋友，也是他的工作伙伴，他需要我。  
还有……  
龟梨和也亲吻山下智久抚过他脸侧的指弓，漂亮的眼睛闪闪发光，带着一点……挑衅。山下智久回应了他的挑衅，扣着他的下颌咬他的嘴唇，把舌头送进去。  
在性事上的契合或许比心灵的同步更令人难以忘怀。这并非如他所愿。山下智久隐隐觉得这种关系持续下去总有一天会让他跟龟梨和也之间再无挽回的可能，饮鸩止渴太危险了。  
“你贪心了是不是，想要他只爱你一个人吗？那样会牺牲很多，太难了。”  
这个念头太不切实际，不可能。  
J跨上宣布了KT回归，龟梨和也站到了另外两人的身边。上台前山下智久在没有摄像机的角落里抱了抱他，真心实意的祝福。  
“かめ加油哦。”  
初诣结束后他们一起去莉莉桑那里拜年，然后一同回到龟梨家喝酒聊天，稍稍补了觉，熟悉的后辈惯例来参加龟梨家的新年会，山下家妈妈和妹妹也前来拜访，他的侄子侄女又长大了一些，玩游戏越发较真，让他不得不全力以赴。妈妈的年节菜很美味。一切都还一样。  
限定组合的工作结束了，他要拍剧，宣番，筹备团的单曲、专辑和演唱会，山下智久也一样忙碌。幸好住得近，见面变成习惯以后也不是什么很奢侈的事情，大多数时候聊一些琐事配酒，想吃东西的话他会准备，山下智久安静地看着他下厨。  
工作压力的增减让他们更依赖性爱的发泄。每次龟梨和也都想着“这下糟糕了”，但他不能拒绝山下智久。他的理智对山下智久总是网开一面，他已经在努力克制了。  
一见钟情是见色起意，青春期的龟梨和也具备清晰的性别意识以后对女孩子产生疏远，变得稳重多了。他在暗恋的女孩的文件夹上看到了山下智久头像的贴纸，惊为天人的初印象。他家里算上老爹一共五个男性，龟梨和也实在不知道该怎么描述一个同龄男孩给自己带来的惊艳感。  
当然，龟梨和也没有肤浅到只看脸，被姐姐投递简历应募进入杰尼斯，有幸见到了山下智久生人。如果对方表里不一，他不会念念不忘。  
总武线的列车上，他和山下智久同路，完全不熟的两人默默地交换了眼神，没有搭话。但熟悉起来是很容易的事，山下智久怕生，但他还有相叶雅纪、二宫和也跟风间俊介等关系好的年长者同路，是这几个年纪稍大的前辈注意到龟梨和也一个人邀请他过去同坐的。山下智久腼腆客气，龟梨和也就对他说敬语。时间长了，山下智久对他毫无顾忌地撒娇卖萌，前后辈的这层关系倒也没怎么在意了。  
“山P好可爱啊，真的好可爱。”  
舞台上那么耀眼，本人又那么可爱。虽然他不是只对着自己撒娇。  
龟梨和也适应了jr的工作，继续练着喜爱的棒球，人气上升，对山下智久的喜欢也逐渐累积。运动员精神教他堂堂正正一往无前，升学问题遭受事务所工作人员那样的贬低，让他意志消沉。Johnny桑的一番话让他打消了退社的念头，他的成熟多思本来就异于同龄人，有了目标和方向就不会迷茫，向前就好了。  
所以在事务所里显得有些异端。  
他察觉到同组合的人对他的刻意疏远和莫名的嬉笑，说喜欢崇拜他的后辈后来成了那些人的跟班，也开始疏远他，对他露出意味不明的讪笑。他对同龄人抱团这件事没什么体验，觉得他们吵闹，还有些……幼稚。想在集体中证明自己的价值，不该是和其他人打成一片，而是提升自己才对吧？他想错了吗？  
他在意山下智久的想法，但对方比起小时候那个软萌的样子变了不少。山下智久在升学和艺人工作之间困扰不已，叛逆期来了。Johnny桑都痛心地说这家伙变成不良了啊！他和赤西仁他们走得更近，想来对龟梨和也的评价无可避免地受到了他们的影响。山下智久跟他相处的态度虽然友好，但越来越生疏。龟梨和也有些难过，但很快释怀了。他还有更重要的事情要做。  
转机是合作的电视剧，他和山下智久要饰演一对亲友。这时候他们已经很久没有交流过了。山下智久似乎对他有很大的怨气，龟梨和也倒有些莫名其妙，他没有留意这方面。话说清楚了，剧集拍摄和宣番也照常进行，他们的互动坦诚多了。Johnny桑还让他们发行了组合单曲，销量大爆。看上去疯疯癫癫我行我素的草野彰，成了龟梨和也专属的山下智久的角色。  
此生都与他有了不可磨灭的交集，怎么不爱他呢。  
龟梨和也比山下智久早熟，对同性之爱也比山下智久先了解，确定自己的喜欢也更早。他爱慕山下智久这个存在，随着时间推移越来越清晰，即便二十代他们渐行渐远。他毫不吝惜对山下智久的赞美，永远记得第一眼初见的惊艳。爱是很私人的事，而龟梨和也一向公私分明。  
贪心总是不好的，他在剧集合作十年后可以和山下智久把酒言欢，已经很好了。三十代的山下智久更让他心动，首先是相貌，龟梨和也最属意的颜，没有时间蒙尘，反而更有韵味了。然后是与他完全不同的际遇，这赋予了山下智久独一无二的魅力。龟梨和也为自己能够重新认识山下智久感到高兴，只要看到他都会无意识地嘴角上扬。  
山下智久会吻他是意料之外。龟梨和也以为自己的感情暴露，其实山下智久的眼睛里自己的倒影很是镇定，但那句喜欢差点宣之于口。  
还好故事总不至于就此结束。


End file.
